


You're Not Supposed To Be Tall

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, dumb lesbians, theyre so gd cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa puts on heels and not even her girlfriend recognizes her.<br/>Modern AU (little teeny bit of normal universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christa’s mom had come home the day before, and instead of sleeping over as usual, they had to meet each other at the bus stop in the morning. Their mornings felt awkward without each other, and Ymir was actually eager to get to their stop so she could be with Christa.

She didn’t expect a new figure to be waiting at the corner, back turned towards her. Blond, but not Armin, he was standing with Mikasa and Eren as usual. It _looked_ like Christa, but was too tall. Annie and Reiner and Bertl were off to the side, Annie ignoring them in favor of a book. Jean and Marco stood together talking, Sasha and Connie screwing around, trying to climb a tree. Everyone, plus the not-Christa. Hesitating from a few feet away, Ymir sent a text to Christa, asking where she was. Christa’s text tone came from the tall-ish girl, and she took out her phone. She turned around, calling to Ymir.

“I’m right here, you idiot.”

Ymir looked at Christa, and sped up, still confused.

“….Christa?”

Christa sighed loudly with a small smile.

“What, can’t recognize your own girlfriend?”

Ymir stood in front of her, Christa up to her chin instead of just below her shoulder.

“Why are you taller?”

Christa started laughing, and she stumbled backwards, squeaking. Ymir caught her, and finally noticed her shoes. They were the heels that had sat in her closet literally forever, and Ymir laughed too, keeping her arm around Christa.

“God, I’m stupid. Are you really gonna wear those to school?”

Christa shook her head, trying to stop laughing. With Ymir’s support, she sat down at the curb, pulling her pink Converse out of her backpack, and switching her shoes. She finished tying her laces and put her hands out for Ymir to pull her back up, smiling widely up at her. The bus pulled up to their corner, and everyone got on, sliding into their seats. Christa snuggled against Ymir, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crack normal universe. Don't mind me uwu

Bertholdt and Reiner sat in the mess hall, waiting for breakfast to start. The girls came in, some looking like they were still asleep. Absently watching them, Bertholdt elbowed Reiner, confusion on his face.

“Reiner, who’s that?”

Reiner looked over to where Bertholdt was staring, and looked back at him with utter surprise.

“Dude, that’s Christa. How can you not know who she is? Are you feeling okay?”

Bertholdt stared over at her, frowning.

“I’ve never seen her before. Is she new?”

“Bertholdt! She’s been with us since the beginning. She hangs out with Ymir all the time, and everyone loves her.”

Bertholdt looked back to Reiner, flustered.

“I honestly haven’t seen her. Is there anything different about her today?”

Reiner narrowed his eyes, staring at the two girls.

“I- oh, holy shit. Either she grew five inches in a single night or she’s wearing heels. Normally she’s the shortest one here.”

Bertholdt nodded, finally understanding.

“I… I think I’ve almost stepped on her more than I’ve seen her.”


End file.
